thosethatremainfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria
"I didn't even know we had a metals shop" Maria when the group enters the workshop. Maria is a student at Southwood Highschool and is girlfriend to Miles. She was graduating the night of the outbreak and became co-leader of the group in the highschool. Personality Maria is extremely bossy person, she speaks her mind and can be rude. She has a large personality and a attitude to match. Though she may insult her friends a lot she does care about them, but not as much as the others care for each other, as she was more then willing to leave some of her friends behind. She was a strong fighter, killing most of the infected by herself at the school lobby. As well as she is very smart, making her the main leader over the group of survivors at Southwood Highschool. Pre-Apocalypse Maria was a student at Southwood Highschool. There she met her friends Tanner, Maxime, Kayla, and El. She later met Miles and began to date him for a unknown amount of time, Miles escorting Maria at her graduation the night of the outbreak. It is said that Maria goes through a lot of boyfriends as Tanner was surprised and asked if she had another boyfriend. Post-Apocalypse Maria tried to flee from the school with Miles, Kayla, and Nick. But they were forced back inside by the soldiers, she led the group into the Science Room and kept watch as Kayla went to go get Tanner and Maxime. Maria tried to use the computer in the Science Room to call for help but it wouldn't work. El told her that Mrs. Jerome broke it a few days earlier. Maria was the one to break up the fight between Miles and Nick, telling them that they needed to be quiet in order to not attract any attention to themselves. Maria believed they were going to get rescued but when Miles was shot at she realized that the military had no plans on getting them out, though she did not share this info with anyone except Tanner when she explained that the idea to go to the Computer Room was stupid but a way to look for a way out. Maria informed the group to locate anything they could use as a weapon before they head out, she destroyed her dress in order to move easier. Well doing so she talked with El, Maria revealing that she had a crush on Tanner. Maria led the group through the halls towards the Computer Room, there she was the one to set up the computer and post for help on the internet. But stopped when El got in trouble, she rushed to El in order to help but Miles had already helped her. Maria helped El off the ground before looking for a way out. Maria was the first one through the vent, she waited for the others on the other side. When she was informed of El's death she was upset, and even mad with Tanner. But after Miles freaked out Maria punched Miles telling them all to calm down. Later Maria approached Tanner in the bathroom, letting him know that she nor does anyone else blame him for what he did and that it was the right thing to do. Maria and Tanner talked, knowing they had to find their own way out. Maria began to share her leadership role with Tanner from this point, the two directing the group as they got ready to leave the class, they wondered through the halls. But Maria was hit by Dave, she helped Dave up and together they ran to the cafeteria. She helped keep the doors shut, but called for Miles to come back when he ran away. when she seen Miles get tackled by a horde of infected she tried rushing to him to help but Nick stopped her, forcing her through the 2nd story window. Maria was panicked by the death of her boyfriend, not thinking straight. Tanner tried to talk with her but she scrambled to find a way out of the counselors office. Tanner tried to stop her but Maria didn't listen and opened a door to see a gruesome scene along with numerous infected. Maria shut and locked the door. Maria did not help when Dave had turned and attacked the group, but when Nick revealed that he was infected she quickly said her goodbyes before telling the group they need to leave. She tried her best to convince Kayla to come with them but couldn't. She was saddened by Kyla's choice and Tanner had to help her. After hiding in a classroom nearby Maria broke down, bursting into tears as she punched a desk over and over again. From there one she began to let Tanner lead the now group of 3. She followed Tanner to the metals shop where they armed themselves. Maria followed them to the 2nd level lobby where a small group of infected attacked them. Maria struggled but dispatched of 2 infected, saving Maxime. But when she learned that Tanner had falling down the stairs and was trapped in the reception area she convinced herself Tanner was dead and that they needed to move on. Maxime refused to do this and Maria went off on her own. Maria seemed to later regret this decision as she later sneaked into the reception area, seeing no one there. She began to load up on supplies when she seen Maxime and Tanner trapped within a hall, in order to save their lives she put her own on the line. She blasted music over the loud speakers before running, fighting through a small group of infected. Maria ran into the teachers lounge where she turned on the gas stove and hid in a cupboard, she lit the gas coming from the stove, causing it to explode, killing the group of infected that were after her. Maria suffered 2nd degree burns on her arm and side of her face but was alive. She stumbled out of hiding and went to leave when she noticed a bite wound on her arm. Knowing she was infected she began to silently cry. Maria is later found by Maxime and Tanner, having been electrocuted in her infected state in the gym. Before she turned she took the time to write Maxime and Tanner a not letting them know that the military had left and wishing them luck. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Maria killed: - few infected Death KILLED BY - Infected After fighting through a small group of infected she was bitten in the arm, she did not realize this till after se used an explosion to kill the infected whom were after her. She later turned from the bite. - Tanner (infected state) Maria was one of the many infected whom had ran into the gym after Tanner and Maxime. She was electrocuted by Tanner and died. Relationships "Oh my god! I love you, c'mon though before you say anything else" Maria after Nick called Tanner and Maxime fags. Maria and Nick were friends, but were not close. She talked a lot with Nick before the outbreak but after the outbreak she left Nick to keep Kayla moving. Maria was upset about Nick being bitten but was quick to move one, showing more emotion for Kayla staying behind then she did for Nick. "Well obviously that is not happening" Maria giving a sarcastic answer to El's comment. Maria and El were close friends, but not as close as Maria was with Tanner and Kayla. Maria sought enjoyment in picking on El, though they both knew it was all for fun and not serious. Maria did not seem impressed with El when El left Maria to go with Ashton. During the apocalypse Maria did share her crush on Tanner with El, but did not seem as saddened as the others when El had died. "You know you had to do it....No one blamed you" Maria talking to Tanner Maria and Tanner were extremely close, relying on each other to lead the group. Maria defending Tanner against her own boyfriend, and comforting Tanner afterwards. Maria had a crush on Tanner because he was different from most guys. But after Tanner had ran into the reception she chose not to rescue him, a choice she later went back on when she went into the reception only to see he was already gone. Maria put her life on the line for Tanner, a decision that ultimately killed her. "Do you mean pornstar?" Maria making a joke about Kayla. Maria and Kayla were fairly close. Maria often made jokes about Kayla, but both knew she was joking. Maria stuck with Kayla during the dance, seeming to party with only her. But during the outbreak things changed, Maria didn't talk much with Kayla, leaving her with Nick. But when Kayla said she was staying Maria begged for Kayla to come with her, she was greatly affected by Kayla's death, bursting into tears and beaten on a desk afterwards. "We just struggled with two, and now you want to take on how many more?" Maria to Maxime. Maria wasn't as close with Maxime ass he was with the others, but still was friends with him. She did not talk to Maxime much before the outbreak and even less after the outbreak. The two did argue when they were deciding whether to save Tanner or not. Ultimately though Maria risked her life to help Maxime and Tanner. "Miles!" Maria seeing Miles get tackled by infected. Maria was dating Miles, though it is assumed not for long. It can also be assumed they weren't in the closest relationship as it is said Maria goes through a lot of boyfriends. Maria had to stop Miles from getting in fights, which began to make her mad towards Miles. But when Miles was killed Maria was horrified and tried to help him despite it being to late. Afterwards though she did not seem overly emotional about his death. Appearances - Those That Remain